A Chibi Step For Kai
by TK Crossbow
Summary: KaiRei. Rei gets badly hurt and the only way to help heal him is to turn him chibi!
1. Too Much

TKC: Hiiiiiiiiiiiii there... this is my first fic so.. don't expect much outta me  
  
Disclaimor: I don't own the characters or any stuff related to Beyblade.  
  
Chapter 1: Too Much  
  
The sun rose slowly over the many hills and mounds of snow, its rays just barely visible through the thick, mossy forest of trees that surrounded the area. Sunlit snow glistened in the dim light coolly, while a long haired lone figure trained. The raven-haired boy shivered slightly, but regained focus quickly as his blade neared another pine tree.  
  
"Drigger! Tiger Claw attack!" Rei yelled, flinching as one of the bruises from an earlier battle began to throb painfully.  
  
Drigger rose out of his beyblade fiercely, roaring into the peacefulness of the morning as he charged to obey his master's command. The beyblade sped up in an effort to slice through the tree, but only managed to get embedded into the trunk.  
  
"Oh Drigger..." Rei said quietly as he stumbled forward to retrieve the beyblade,"Ever since that battle with Brian, neither of us has been at the top of our game. We both got hurt, but we've got to get through this." Rei fingered the beyblade that had fresh scratches in the attack ring.  
  
"You can get through this when you're both completely healed." a deep voice said from behind a tree. Leaning on the tree with his arms crossed, eyes closed, and two-toned hair slightly swaying in the cold breeze was none other than Kai Hiwatari.  
  
"K-Kai!" Rei stuttered as he jumped back in surprise,"What're you doing here so early?"  
  
"I could ask you the same question." Kai replied, turning to the Drigger master and throwing him an icy glare, "You know that the doctor's orders were for you to stay at the hotel and to rest."  
  
"But Kai! I need to start training again!" Rei retaliated, taking a step forward to his captain and clutching the beyblade, "You and I both know that lying around in bed isn't helping my beyblading skills!"  
  
Kai's expression softened, and he turned away from Rei,"I didn't say you couldn't train, there's a perfectly good dish in the hotel. You didn't have to come all the way out here you know." Kai left it at that and began walking in the direction back to the hotel they were staying at from during the World Championship.  
  
Rei stared as Kai began walking away, but snapped out of it as a shooting pain ran through his arm.   
  
  
  
"What the-" Rei stopped mid-sentence as he examined his arm. He cursed at his bad luck as his re-opened wound was bleeding heavily. The neko-jin began to pant as the pangs of pain grew stronger and more frequent.  
  
"Rei?" Kai's voice questioned as he heard Rei's uneven panting. Kai looked back just in time to hear Rei's agonizing cry as he collapsed onto the snow, staining it a deep red.  
  
~*~  
  
"Do you think---------------------soon?"  
  
"I ----------. We should --------------."  
  
"I'll lo-------" A door opened and someone left the room.  
  
"Ugh..." Rei groaned as he heard bits and pieces of people talking. His golden eyes fluttered open, taking in the blurred images of 2 figures.  
  
"Rei! You're awake!" Max said, rushing over to Rei's hospital bed, "How're ya feelin'?"  
  
"I'm okay I guess..." Rei said, bringing his freshly bandaged hand to his forehead, "What happened?"  
  
"You were training or something and collapsed!" Tyson said, appearing at Max's side, "Good thing Mr. Sourpuss was there." Rei sat up at this.  
  
"Kai? Where is-" Rei started, but was cut off.  
  
Just then, the hospital room door opened. Mr. Dickinson, with a relieved look on his face when he saw Rei up, walked in followed by Kenny and a doctor.  
  
"Good to see you up, Rei." Mr. Dickinson said with a cheery tone.  
  
"Though it seems you over did it, Mr. Kon." the doctor said, flipping through the papers on his clipboard, "Mr. Dickinson has informed me that you all will be travelling home soon, after a charity Beyblade match, am I correct?"  
  
Everyone in the room, excluding Rei, nodded to the doctor.  
  
"I'm afraid to say that you won't be participating in any matches soon," the doctor continued, "and you will have to find someone to accompany you home."  
  
"What about his injuries?" Max spoke up.  
  
"Well, they've re-opened quite badly so we'll give you some pain killers to help treat it." the doctor replied, stopping at one of the papers on the clipboard, 'It says here you were up in the woods when this incident happened, we'll have to run some tests to make sure you haven't caught something."  
  
TBC....  
  
TKC: .... I'm probably supposed to say something here... but whatever. (Doesn't "TKC" remind u of "KFC" or look like the "TBC" thing?) I'll try to update as soon as I can!   
  
buh bye! 


	2. Caring

TKC: Hiiiiiiiii again! I'm glad that at least some ppl reviewed... you guys don't even know how anxious I was. Oh well, I have wild mood swings anyway. I looked up this story on ff.net and I like.. saw that it looked kinda short, so I'm gonna try to write more, and not be so repetitive. (Key word: TRY)  
  
Oh, and thank you to everyone who reviewed! I was going crazy about it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimor: I don't own anything related to Beyblade.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2:Caring  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*A little bit later...*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rei stared blankly out the window of his hospital room, silently wishing he could go out into the freshly fallen snow, but knew he couldn't. Afterall, he still felt a bit dizzy. The doctor had ushered his teammates and Mr. Dickinson out of the room a little while earlier so the doctor could take a blood sample from the neko-jin. Rei's golden orbs followed the bits of powdery snow falling from the evening sky, not noticing someone opening the door and entering the room.  
  
"Feeling better?" Kai said, settling himself into a chair next to Rei's bed.  
  
Rei's attention shifted over to Kai, but let his gaze fall to the bed matress he was sitting on, "Yeah... and... I'm sorry about the trouble."  
  
"Hn." Kai replied, leaning back in the chair and smirking,"The kitten wondered away and injured himself when it all could have been avoided."  
  
Rei looked up and pouted at Kai with his kitty eyes, "That was mean!! Even though I had a little accident, I STILL didn't deserve to be poked by that needle!"  
  
"That was no little accident. You were hurt pretty badly. Everyone was worried." Kai said in a worried voice. 'Everyone including me.' Kai added mentally.  
  
"And I agree with him." a voice said, breaking into the conversation. The doctor was accompanied by a nurse, both with solemn expressions.  
  
"What's the status?" Kai said in a cold manner, completely opposite to the tone he was using before the doctor had arrived.  
  
"Well, the cuts themselves should heal fine in time, if the virus doesn't interfere with it."   
  
"Virus?!" Rei said, staring at the doctor in disbelief. Kai gave Rei a glance and returned his attention back to the doctor.  
  
~*~  
  
"Do you think Rei's going to be alright?" Max asked Mr. Dickinson, who was sitting across the table from him.  
  
"Oh I'm sure the lad is going to be just fine." Mr. Dickinson replied, pulling his handkerchief away from Tyson, who was stuffing his mouth with food.  
  
After Rei's doctor had insisted that he needed to rest up and sent the group out of the hospital, they went to nearby resaurant to have supper. There, Tyson nearly pounced on the Russian cuisine, shoveling it down.  
  
"So if Rei isn't going to compete in the charity match, who is?" Kenny questioned, tapping on the keys of his laptop and taking in little bites of his meal.  
  
"I will!" Tyson volunteered, while he switched his empty plate with another full one. He had already gulped down 5 courses in the 20 minutes they had been at the restaurant.  
  
"Don't forget about Kai!" Dizzy chimed in, "He may want to battle in the match."  
  
"Where IS Kai by the way?" Mr. Dickinson asked.  
  
"That Mr. Sourpuss probably is wandering the streets." Tyson said, waving a chicken leg for emphasis, "I doubt that he'd want to blade if he didn't have to. Infact, I don't think he does ANYTHING if he doesn't feel like it!" Tyson took another bite and added, "It's like he doesn't care!"  
  
~*~  
  
Rei scrunched up into a ball on the bed and began to yelp as the sharp pains shot through his body again. The burning in his body was more intense this time. The raven haired boy could feel the flames spreading and getting stronger. Rei gasped, the raging fire was eating him from the inside out.  
  
"REI!" Kai yelled,panicing and pulling Rei close and yelling at the doctor to do something about it.  
  
Everything was turning blurry. Rei could make out faint images of people rushing around him, yelling.   
  
"Somebody help me!!" Rei cried, hot tears streaming down his cheeks as the flame inside him seemed to take over him whole. Comforting arms wrapped around him and pulled him close, whispering, 'Don't worry koneko, I'll make sure you're going to be okay."  
  
Rei closed his eyes shut, completely in pain and felt himself being rushed away. He soon blacked out from it all.  
  
~*~  
  
/Dranzer!/ Kai called mentally, waiting impatiently for a reply from his bit beast.  
  
/What is it? What's wrong?/ came Dranzer's faint reply.  
  
/It's Rei, he's in the E.R./ Kai informed Dranzer mentally while he dropped into one of the chairs outside the Emergency room. /The doctor said something about a virus in him. Rei must've gotten it when he re-opened his wounds out in the forest./  
  
/Sounds bad, I'm going to go find Drigger and tell the others./ Dranzer cut off the conversation there and the mental connection between the two broke.  
  
'Hurry Dranzer, that virus is probably spreading in him.' Kai ruffled his hair with his hand, trying to relieve all the tension building up inside him.  
  
'God Rei, you make me care.' Kai thought to himself, taking out his cell phone and calling Mr.Dickinson.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TKC: Was it any longer? I can't really tell cuz i'm like.. not good at stuff. Anyway... I promise there's gonna be a chibi Rei in the next chapter. I have some ideas, but i could use some more if any of u got some.  
  
Buh bye now! 


	3. Drastic Measures

TKC: I'm back again! I checked this story and it's STILL really short to me! ARGH...  
  
  
  
Anyhoo, thanks to all the reviewers! (Such nice ppl )And I'm gonna try to make things more descriptive so you know how I imagined all this. Oh, and when I use the slashes (/words/) it's a bit beast talking.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimor: I don't own anything related to Beyblade.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Drastic Measures  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
/Driger!/ Dranzer called out loudly, with Dragoon and Draciel trailing behind her as she flew through the doors of the room. (A/N: Okay, you know how bit beasts are like spirits? Well, just imagine them transparent like ghosts and almost nobody can see them and they can go through walls and stuff...)  
  
/I'm right here./ Drigger said softly. The White Tiger bit beast was lying on the bed beside the unconscious Rei. Drigger was glowing a pure green color that had a peaceful aura about it.  
  
/What are you doing?/ Dragoon asked as he drifted towards the bed. A few doctors walked through him, hustling about and talking quickly.  
  
/Those doctors are idiots./ Drigger growled, looking at the raven haired boy beside him. /They don't know how to stop this virus from spreading. I'm using my own energy to keep it from doing more damage, but I can't hold it out for much longer./  
  
/Is he going to be alright?/ Draciel said, settling himself on the floor by the bed next to Dranzer.  
  
/I don't know, I'm doing all I can, but my power can't hold out much longer. I'm growing weaker by the second./ Drigger replied.  
  
/Then we will assist you./ Dranzer declared, ruffling her feathers.  
  
/Would it help if Rei's body was smaller?/ Dragoon said, facing Drigger. /If he was smaller, the virus would be more contained and easier to get rid of, wouldn't it?/  
  
There was a short silence between the bit beasts. The only sounds that were heard were the soft breaths coming from the Chinese youth, the machinery he was hooked up to, and the mumbling of doctors and nurses.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Outside the room, five figures sat in the row of chairs to the left of the hallway. Each were anxious to hear news about their friend, some more anxious than others.  
  
Kai glared hard at the floor, as if it had taken part in putting Rei in the mergency room. He growled inwardly, completely hating the fact that he was sitting out here when Rei was probably still in pain.  
  
'It's odd,' Kai thought to himself, 'I know I'm strong, and yet, I can't do anything about this situation. I can't take much more of this. Waiting around here doesn't help the one person I actually want to help.'  
  
/Kai./ Dranzer said, flying through the double doors without catching anyone's attention except for Kai. Dranzer landed swiftly landed at Kai's feet and faced him.  
  
/What's going on in there, Dranzer?/ Kai said, making the mental connection between them so the others wouldn't be able to intrude on their conversation.  
  
/The others and I have formed a plan and are going to go through with it./ Dranzer continued, /I can't tell you much about it because Draciel and Dragoon are the ones carrying it out, but it will stop the virus from infecting Rei further./  
  
Before Kai had a chance to reply, one of the doors opened and a different doctor walked out. Everyone stood up from their seats and gave the doctor their full attention.  
  
"Well," the doctor said, clearing his throat, "it seems that the pains the patient was receiving has stopped, although we are not sure why." Kai smirked a little at this and secretly thanked Dranzer.  
  
"Well is he going to be okay?!" Tyson said, jumping infront of the doctor, making him take a step backwards.  
  
"Tyson!" Kenny scolded, trying to pull Tyson back.  
  
"Settle down, Tyson." Mr. Dickinson calmly said, placing his hand on Tyson's shoulder and gently pulling him away from the doctor.  
  
"We just want to know if Rei's alright." Max said looking at Mr. Dickinson.  
  
"From what information about this we have, I can assure you that he is fine now." the doctor said, regaining composure, "He needs to stay here of course, but you will be able to see him in the morning."  
  
With that, the doctor finished his report and said that the best thing for them to do now was leave and come back tomorrow because the hospital was closing soon. After a few cries of disapproval, Mr. Dickinson managed to usher all the boys out and back to the hotel.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The sun's dim morning rays peaked out from the snow covered lands that spread as far as the eye could see. Harsh winds blew flurries of powdered snow up and down empty walkways. It was the crack of dawn, but that didn't stop the group of four boys making their way to the pale and lifeless looking hospital.  
  
"Do you even think that we'll be allowed in this early?" Max said, rubbing his cold hands together to keep warm.  
  
"Since it's a hospital, I'm sure there's someone there to let us in." Kenny said, clutching his laptop closer to him.  
  
"It's freezing!" Tyson complained. It was obvious the chilling air was getting to him.  
  
The group then trudged silently through the morning frost and made their way to the gloomy looking clinic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Rei?" Tyson called out quietly, knocking gently on the door.  
  
"He's probably sleeping still," Max said, "the nurses already told us that they haven't even brought him breakfeast yet."  
  
"We really should get breakfeast after we finish visiting..." Tyson mumbled, holding his rumbling stomach.  
  
"Whatever." Kai said. Kai had been getting impatient with everyone lagging about today. They walked slow on the way here, too busy complaining about the cold, and now, they were right at Rei's door and started talking about breakfeast! Kai let out a short sigh and pushed open Rei's door.  
  
"Rei?" Kenny whispered, poking his head through the door into the dark room.  
  
The four boys tip-toed as quietly as they could into the unilluminated room. Kai was the first to reach the bed, but instead of finding the Chinese teen sleeping soundly as he had expected, he found a small lump under the covers.  
  
"Uhhh..." Tyson broke the puzzled silence.  
  
The lump shifted a little, and a little raven haired neko-jin poked his head out from under the covers. He looked at the four boys with his big, golden eyes and squealed loudly.  
  
"GOOD MORNING!" Chibi Rei pounced out from under the sheets and onto the bed, sitting on his knees and waving his arms around excitedly. Tyson yelled, a pale Max stared blankly, Kenny brought his laptop up and covered his face, and Kai just took a step forward to examine the chibi version of Rei.  
  
It was definately Rei, no one could mistaken those bouncy, glowing pair of eyes. The chibi tilted his head curiously to the right as Kai continued to examine him. His clothes were much too big for him and he looked absolutely... adorable.  
  
"Are you going to play with me?" Rei's sweet, childish voice rang. He folded his hands in his lap and shifted his gaze at each of the boys, "There was a lady who came in earlier who ran away when I jumped out and scared her with my really really scary roar." Rei gave them all a proud kitty pout and conintued, "She's a scaredy kitty lady ma'am girl!"  
  
"Umm,... right..." Max replied, pulling himself together from the shock.  
  
"So THIS was the condition Dranzer was talking about." Kai said, eyeing Rei as he grabbed a bit of the blanket and rubbed it in his face to help him wake up.  
  
"What condition?!" Tyson demanded. He really didn't like it when he didn't know what was going on, especially when it was as odd as something like this.  
  
"It's supposed to help him get better." Kai replied, crossing his arms and leaning against the desk by the bed.  
  
"If you say so..." Kenny said in an unsure tone. Rei was jumping on the bed singing "Mary Had A Little Lamb" and looked perfectly fine, for now at least.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TKC: whelp, that's it for that chapter. *shakes fist* That took me a lot longer than I thought, but I got loads of ideas. I even got an idea for another fic about Kai's past. Eh, one story at a time. 


	4. Hospital Escape

TKC: Hi again ppls! Sorry bout like.. short chapters and bad updating habits. It's not my fault, really! I only get an hour each week to write this stuff, so be patient with me. Oh, and the whole spacing thing.. yeah, i can't get the hang of it. ^^; I'm not all that smart as you can see.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimor: I don't own the characters or any stuff related to Beyblade or any other show or stuff or.. yeah... I need to learn how to talk right.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Hospital Escape  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Bladebreakers sat in silence in Rei's hospital room, trying to come up with a reasonable plan. Well, technically, one of them was giggling happily and playing on the bed, prowling the "unknown territory" underneath the bedsheets.  
  
"Da dum, da dum, da dum da dum da dum, da dum da duuuuuuum," Rei sang in his hunting voice, mimicking the Pink Panther theme and taking a dynamic pounce, "DA DUM DUM DUM!"  
  
The group eyed the lump underneath the sheets. It pounced, making the lump grow taller for a second, but then went back down to its original size. They had been in the room since early sunrise, and Chibi Rei could still come up with new ways of playing and showing everyone in the room that he was a great tiger kitten to be reckoned with.  
  
"We need to get Rei outta here." Max said, watching Rei roll up in his white sheets.  
  
"We know, we know..." Tyson said, leaning back into his chair some more and drumming his fingers onto the desk, "The problem is how're we gonna get him out of here without causing a huge riot? The doctors and nurses would be all over him to see how he got so little!"  
  
"We could just try smuggling him out of this clinic!" Dizzy suggested.  
  
"We'd get caught." Kai's reply was short, but made a whole lot of sense. He sighed again as the room went quiet, except for Rei's quiet, muffled mewling. Kai stepped toward the bed from his spot in the corner of the little hospital room and gently puledl apart and untangled the sheets Rei had trapped himself in.  
  
"THANK YOU!" Chibi Rei said, unraveling himself from the sheets, "I thought I was going to have to live in that thing forever and ever and ever and ever and eat while being stuckted and poop while being stuckted and play while being stuckted and sleep while being stuckted!!!"  
  
Kai cocked an eyebrow at him and returned to his corner.  
  
"Actually, smuggling Rei out of here wouldn't be that bad of an idea." Kenny piped in after keeping quiet for so long.  
  
"And I thought Tyson had bad ideas..." Max mumbled, intentionally making it loud enough for Tyson to hear.  
  
"My ideas aren't bad!"  
  
"What about when you wanted to make a 10-foot sculpture of Dragoon out of apples?!"  
  
"That wasn't a bad idea!"  
  
"Was too! You stole all our money and bought bags and bags and bags of apples! Then you didn't even feel like making that sculpture! And then we had hundreds of apples lying around in the living room and we had to eat apples for every meal and every snack until they were all gone because we couldn't buy any other food!"  
  
"It wasn't THAT bad!"  
  
"Was too!"  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Was too!"  
  
  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Was too!"  
  
"WOW! You two yell really loud!" Rei interrupted, jumping on the bed again, "But you two are no match for me 'cuz I'm the best at everything!"  
  
"Rei had quite an ego when he was little." Kenny said, watching Max and Tyson getting annoyed at the chibi.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Tyson said, "I bet you can't be quiet!"  
  
"I can be quiet!" Rei retaliated as he clasped his hands over his mouth trying to prove he could be the quietest. After 30 seconds, Chibi Rei uncovered his mouth and pointed at Tyson accusingly and yelled, "Being quiet is boring. You told me to be quiet. You must be boring!!!"   
  
"Why you-"  
  
"Stop it Tyson." Kai commanded, gathering Chibi Rei up in his arms, "This isn't getting us anywhere."  
  
"Weeeee!" Rei squealed, loving being in a "high" place and curling up into a ball in Kai's arms.  
  
"I think I've got a plan." Kenny said, eyeing the bundle.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tyson, Max, Kenny, and Kai walked down the stairs trying to not make themselves noticeable. Of course, the squirming bundle in Kai's arms was terribly eye-catching.   
  
"I don't like this game." came Rei's quiet pouty voice from under the clothes.  
  
"Just be quiet a little bit longer." Tyson instructed, throwing his jacket on top of Rei to cover him more.  
  
The group made its way down the many floors of the clinic and onto the first. They held their breath as they picked up their pace a bit to reach the exit as quickly as possible when a voice called out to them.  
  
"Excuse me!" the receptionist called, walking over to them, "Just what are you doing with all those clothes?"  
  
"It's laundry." Max said almost immediately.  
  
"Whose is it?" the receptionist questioned, eyeing Max.  
  
"One of the patients'." Tyson said, cutting infront of the receptionist with an unsure grin plastered on his face.  
  
"This hospital takes care of all the patients' clothes. You better just hand that pile to me and I'll go dump it into the laundry chute so they can be properly cleaned by this clinic." the receptionist said formally. She reached for the oddly lumpy bundle, but Kenny cut in between her and Kai and quickly said, "It's dry clean only."  
  
The woman shot them an unsettling frown as she tapped her foot loudly as if to tell them, "I don't buy this at all."  
  
Meanwhile, underneath the layer of clothing, Chibi Rei-chan's ears picked up to the sound of tapping.   
  
"OOOOO! What's that sound?" Rei yelled, popping his head out of the bundle curiously and making the receptionist yelp loudly.  
  
"Gah!" Max yelled, trying to push Rei back into the bundle.  
  
"What are you doing?!?!" the receptionist yelled hysterically, "Security! Security!"  
  
"GRRR!!!" Rei growled at the yelling lady with his pupils turning into thin slits, trying to quiet her down. Her loud yelling was hurting his sensitive kitty ears.  
  
"RUN FOR IT!" Tyson yelled, grabbing Max's wrist and making a break for the door. Kai and Kenny quickly followed them out the door and onto the snowy streets of Moscow while the security guards chased after them.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Rei asked, looking up at Kai from his seat.  
  
"No."  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"Keep quiet and we'll buy you toys!!!" Max yelled behind him.   
  
The group kept running as fast as they could down the streets, trying to run through the hordes of unsuspecting shoppers. The guards were slowing down and panting since they weren't as athletic as the Kai-trained beyblade team. The Bladebreakers all took a sharp left turn down an alleyway and crouched down behind an old dumpster.  
  
"Stinky stinky stinky stinky!" Rei whined, covering his nose with the end of Kai's white scarf to try and block out the smell of rotting garbage. Kai flinched when he felt the small tug on his scarf, but nobody noticed as they were all too exhuasted.  
  
"Be quiet!" Kenny, Tyson, and Max scolded at the same time, all of them covering the chibi's mouth their hands.  
  
After 20 minutes of anxious waiting, they slipped out to the opening of the alleyway and peered around. There was no sign of the guards or anyone else that worked for the clinic they had just escaped from. All of them (excluding Rei, who didn't do anything during the whole chasing scence except complain) let out a relieved sigh and almost collapsed against the wall of the dark, smelly alley.  
  
"So what're we playing now?" Rei asked, clapping his hands together. Everyone groaned and threw their heads back, not even wanting to think about what could happen next.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TKC: yep, still short huh? OH WELL! You ppl don't even know how much homework I have! And,... i kinda had an accident. ^ ^; well ya see, i was riding on my scooter and sorta kinda tripped and fell off (i'm stupid, i know). I scraped both my knees, my palms, and somehow my ankle.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bye for now! 


	5. Intellimagent

TKC: I have a sudden surge of ideas!!!!! so here's your chapter ppls!  
  
  
  
Note: i messed up in the last chapter and put that it was chapter 3 when i already have a chapter three... but if you pretend you don't notice it, i will too... *walks away whistling innocently*  
  
  
  
Oh yeah... and also... i saw some fic where ppl asked and yelled why ppl pair Rei up with Kai. *groans* Just whatever okay? Just let the damn authors do whatever the hell they want to! It's only fanfiction!  
  
Disclaimor: I don't own the characters or any related stuff... if i did, why would I be writing fanfiction? I'd be writing episodes, wouldn't I?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Intellimagent  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wow!" a small, Chinese chibi exclaimed, gawking at the huge hotel they had just arrived at. The twenty story five-star hotel hovered high above as if it were touching the vast blue sky.  
  
"You like it?" Max asked, pulling his coat tighter around himself since the temperature was slowly dropping.  
  
"It's so big! It would take me forever to run and explore all of it!" Rei replied, curling up in Kai's arms and burying his face into the bundle of clothing Kai still held.  
  
"Do you really think that Little Rei could actually run around the entire hotel?" Tyson whispered to Max with a trace of doubt in his voice.  
  
"You ran through all of it looking for a buffet," Max said, grinning, "so I bet that Rei could run it if he really wanted to."  
  
"But you know,... I could for some lunch right about now..." Tyson whined, holding his growling stomach.  
  
"No!" Rei yelled, leaning towards Tyson with his golden eyes turning into dangerous looking slits, "Your tummy can't growl better than me! No! No! No no no no no no!!!" By now, Rei was shaking his head frantically and yelling at the top of his lungs, drawing unneeded attention from pedestrians on the snowy street.  
  
"He's going into a tantrum!" Kenny panicked, "Somebody do something!"  
  
"I don't know what to do!" Max yelled back.  
  
"I say we gag Rei!" Tyson desperately suggested.  
  
"I'll gag YOU!" Rei yelled back, shaking his little fists at Tyson.  
  
"Everyone just calm down!" Kai ordered. He lightly bounced Rei in his arms and pulled him out of his tantrum (A/N: My little cousins stop their tantrums when I bounce them in my arms... so... yeah...). Kai turned to the rest of the Bladebreakers and said, "Tyson, you and Max head down to the buffet. Chief, you come with me back to the room to get Rei some clothes." With that, Kai marched into the busy hotel with an uncertain Kenny trailing behind him.  
  
Tyson and Max gave sideways glances at each other, shrugged, and began their daily race to the buffet.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What about this one?" Kenny asked Chibi Rei in an exasperated tone while holding up a red sweater with two white stripes across it.  
  
"No!" Rei refused happily, playing in the blinds of the door to the balcony.  
  
"He's never going to decide!" Kenny groaned, throwing up his hands.  
  
"Help! I'm lost!" Rei's terrified voice came through the grey colored blinds.  
  
"Try walking straight out of the blinds." kai called, settling himself into an armchair. Rei quickly obliged, gave a cute "Whew! Note to self: Beware of swinging rectangles." and wiped his forehead.  
  
When Kenny, Kai, and Rei arrived at the hotel room, Kai had decided that Kenny's extra clothes would fit Rei the best for now, since he was the smallest Bladebreaker (before Rei turned Chibi that is). They had dragged the Chief's suitcase out into the living room because Rei insisted that he couldn't go into any of the bedrooms until he had finished prowling the living area. Kenny had pulled out random spare clothes for Rei to try on, but each time he refused without reason.  
  
"Why don't you want to try anything on?!" Kenny asked loudly. It was obvious that he was thoroughly annoyed.  
  
"Cuz you're not letting me pick!" Rei puffed up his little, tanned cheeks and put his hands on his hips, giving the Chief an 'I'm my own person!' look.  
  
"Then pick!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Rei skipped to the open suitcase and rummaged through the various articles of clothing. He pulled out a black, long-sleeved shirt with "I'm intellimagent!" on it along with a pair of long khaki shorts. Since Rei was already short, Kenny's pair looked like baggy pants on him.  
  
"When did you get an 'intellimagent' shirt Chief?" Kai smirked as Kenny got embarrassed and mumbled a quick "My mom."  
  
"I'm intellimagent!" Rei declared, hopping infront of Kai's seat in the armchair, "See?" Rei held up a pair of Kenny's extra eyeglasses and pushed them on, magnifying his gold eyes.  
  
"How did he get those?" Kenny asked himself quietly, "I didn't know I had extras."  
  
"Gack!" Rei yelped, quickly dropping the glasses and rubbing his eyes, "Those things are strong! They're so strong, I bet you could see into the future!"  
  
"They can damage your eyes for sure though." Kai added, coolly.  
  
"Nooooo way!" Rei yelled over-enthusiastically, covering his eyes with his hands, "Kai had better not play with glasses then. Kai has pretty eyes."  
  
"Ugh, I'm getting a migraine." the short brunette said, "Let's just go down to the buffet for lunch now."  
  
"Lunch?!" Rei said, running in place with a huge smile on his face, "I love lunch! Lunch is the best! I love lunch the best! I best lunch the love!" The black-haired chibi punched the air easgerly and yelled, "Go lunch! Yeah! Alright! Woohoo!"  
  
"He's as hyper as Max on a sugar run and as hungry as Tyson five minutes before dinner. I have a really bad feeling about all of this." Kenny massaged his temples while Rei jumped around cheering about how good lunch is going to be and Kai just sat back and watched the overly genki chibi dance.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TKC: Whelp, that's it for this chapter. *looks proud, though there isn't much to be proud of*  
  
So what do ya ppl think of the story so far? I was planning to have a few more chapters of just cutesy happiness stuff, then gettin back a little more serious, then gettin cutesy and whatever whatever.  
  
If you have any ideas, feel free to give me some.  
  
If you wanna flame, go right ahead. I haven't had one yet, unless someone was being really sarcastic and I'm too naiive to notice.  
  
So... Bye for now! =^______^= 


	6. Tigers

TKC: Hi! I'm completely outraged ¬.¬  
  
This morning, I ran downstairs to watch Beyblade V-Force, but the channel was all messed up!!! I yelled like hell, cuz it was all choppy and fuzzy! And i'm mad cuz of another thing...  
  
SOMEONE *coughliyahgboy14cough* said that my story was boring... So now I'm gonna prove em wrong! *pumps fist into air* I don't care if whoever that is thinks my story is boring cuz that person is obviously some nitwit who doesn't know anything, and I can prove it with everyone else's POSITIVE reviews. If you're stupid enough to go against more than 20 people alone with only the comment of "boring", then I will dig your grave for you and dance upon it later.  
  
Thao (my buddy): Yeah! We're gonna dance and party all over your grave and laugh at you cuz you're dead and can't do anything. Then when we're bored, we'll dig you up and burn your bones to ashes and we'll burn the ashes again and laugh at your disgusting burned ashes and then we'll bury you again.  
  
TKC: O.O  
  
Thao: After that, we'll eat on top of your grave and laugh at you cuz you're dead and can't eat and after that.  
  
TKC: I have scary and weird friends...  
  
Thao: Then rabied muskrats will shit all over whatever's left of your ashes cuz you really are just a lump just waiting to bathe in shit!  
  
TKC: what if that was a sarcastic remark tho?  
  
Thao: ^^; then we say we're sorry  
  
TKC: do you think it's sarcastic?  
  
Thao: no idea. ^-^  
  
TKC: oh boy... ¬.¬ I'll just go on with the fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimor: I don't own anything related to Beyblade.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Tigers  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey guys! Over here!" Max yelled, jumping up and down while waving his arms from the table in the corner of the buffet, next to a table with two men in suits.  
  
"Hi food!" Rei yelled, waving back. He didn't see Max; all he saw was the enormous mound of food sitting on the buffet table. The wooden table was slightly bent from the weight of all of the food, but it was gradually getting smaller as plates were being emptied at an impressive rate and thrown to the floor in tall stacks.  
  
Rei ran up to the table to get started as soon as possible, unfortunately he wasn't very fast. The raven-haired chibi was sporting Kenny's extra pair of shoes that was many sizes too big for him. Kai and Kenny, with Dizzy under his arm, followed Rei to the buffet table. Rei quickly climbed up onto the cushioned chair and tucked a napkin under his chin.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Chibi Rei asked, blinking curiously at Tyson who had poured an entire bowl of soup down his throat, "Where's Lee, and Gary, and Kevin, and Mariah and Mei-"  
  
"Ummm..." Max interrupted and looked uncertainly at the rest of the Bladebreakers who also didn't know how to respond.  
  
"They're on... vacation?" Kenny quickly made up.  
  
"Nice one Chief, now how are you going to keep this little tale up?" Dizzy piped in, poking fun at Kenny's answer.  
  
"Vacation?" Rei tiled his head to one side while scratching his head confusedly, "How come I'm not with them? Am I supposed to be here? Heh?"  
  
"Here's some food!" Max cut off Rei's questions by placing a plate of Russian food infront of him. Rei's eyes got big with delight and quickly began spooning it down with squeals of "This is sooooooo good!"  
  
"So what're we going to do now?" Tyson asked, finally stopping his eating rampage. The group settled into the rest of the chairs at the table and ate slowly, trying to come up with plans.  
  
"Well, first things first," Kenny said, looking up from typing on his laptop, "We should get some things that Rei needs. Then we can get in touch with the rest of the bitbeasts to come up with a plan."  
  
"I have a bitbit!" Rei said, clamoring his spoon onto his now empty plate to get everyone's attention at the table, "My bitbit is a kitty just like me! So I'm like a bitbit too, right? Right right right right right?"  
  
"Right..." Tyson replied.  
  
"Is everyone finished eating?" Kai asked, pushing his seat back and standing up, "We had better get going."  
  
"I'm as ready as a bunny!" Rei said, bouncing in his chair and earning odd looks from everyone.  
  
"Umm, right, okay." Max said, breaking the awkward silence.  
  
The Bladebreakers pulled their coats on and walked out of the hotel buffet into the busy streets of Moscow.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I like this one!" Rei chimed, pulling another red long-sleeved shirt from the rack and putting it into the cart.  
  
"You like all of them, don't you?" Max asked, eyeing the cart that was almost full of little kids clothes. The group had walked into a nearby shop that seemed like it was perfect for getting what they needed. Unfortunately, Tyson had accidentally slipped and told Rei that he could get whatever he liked. Little Rei then dashed off into the store pulling random things off shelves and racks to toss into the cart.   
  
"I like all of them because I've never seen so many different things before!" Rei yelled happily from instead a clothes rack, nearly scaring the daylights out of the woman who had been looking through the assortment of clothes, "We're not in the village anymore, huh? There's so much to see out here than in my village! I wanna see everything that I can, okay? OKAY!"  
  
Rei pounced out of the rack and smiled happily up at Kenny, Max, and Tyson who had all been leaning on the shopping cart. He gave them a soft mew, and lifted his arms. Tyson sighed, picked Rei up, and plopped him back into the shopping cart seat, though he never stayed in there for more than 5 minutes.  
  
"Let's go! Vroom vroom!" Rei said excitedly, getting "awwwww"s from other people nearby.  
  
"Yeah, we have enough stuff for 3 kids, and possibly a monkey." Max said, looking through the cart, "How are we ever going to pay for all of us?"  
  
"Kai lives in a mansion, I bet we can mooch off him for some cash." Tyson said, waving his hand as if it were something easy to do.  
  
"By the way, where IS Kai?" Kenny asked, looking around.  
  
"Kai? Kai Kai Kai Kai?" Rei piped, eyes watering when he didn't get a response, "Where Kai go? Was I being bad? Did Kai go cuz he doesn't like me anymore? I'll be good, I promise! I promise! I really do! Kai come back!" Hot, little tears trailed down Rei's cheeks as he curled up in his seat in the cart, trying to hold back his soft, lonesome sniffles.  
  
"Hey! Just calm down now!" Tyson said, trying to stop Rei from bursting to tears.  
  
"Kai's around here somewhere, he just likes being by himself! It's not something to cry over!" Max said, lifting Rei out of the cart and rocking him back and forth.  
  
"Why would he want to be by himself? Did I do something bad to make him leave? If it's nothing to cry over, then am I being bad cuz I'm crying?" Rei questioned quietly between his sobs.  
  
"Hold on a minute there!" Max said, trying to process all of Rei's innocent questions.  
  
"NO!" Rei yelled, slipping through Max's grasp and landing on his feet, "CAN'T WAIT! NO WAITING! KAI GONE! GOT TO FIND KAI!" With that, Rei took off as fast as his little feet could take him.  
  
"Rei!" Tyson yelled, trying to get Rei to stop, but didn't succeed.  
  
"Is something wrong?" a voice asked behind them. Max, Tyson, and Kenny turned around to find themselves facing the White Tigers.  
  
"Why were you yelling for Rei?" Mariah asked, crossing her arms and sending them a glare, "Did something happen?"  
  
"No! Of course not!" Max said, giving them a nervous laugh.  
  
"Why're you all here anyway?" Kenny asked, trying to stall.  
  
"We thought that Rei would need help getting back to China with his injuries and all," Kevin said, finally getting his chance in the conversation, "and we came here to buy some extra luggage for him since he likes to keep souvenirs with him."  
  
"But Mr. Dickinson already called up his cousin to help." Tyson said, telling the truth.  
  
"What cousin?!" Mariah demanded, eyes turning to slits.  
  
Before anyone could answer, a loud "KAIII!!!" was heard throughout the entire store.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rei ran up and down the aisles and racks of the stores with tears ribboning down his cheeks. His vision got blurry, but he didn't care. Rei could find Kai even if he were blind. Turning a left on a sharp corner, a flash of white caught his eye.  
  
"KAIIIIIII!!!" Rei yelled, running towards him. Kai looked up from his magazine only to be tackled to the floor with a thump.  
  
"Rei?" Kai, asked, trying to sit up with Rei's arms wrapped around his neck. Kai looked down to find tears staining Rei's tanned cheeks. He held the chibi closer and patted his back until his sobs turned into soft hiccups.  
  
"Kai come back." Rei mewled, playing with the end of Kai's scarf after wiping his tears on it.  
  
"Oh-kay..." Kai cocked an eyebrow and lifted his kitten up.  
  
The pair walked out of the magazine aisle and began their search for the others. Walking down the multi-colored tiles, Kai looked left and right to try to find the others while Rei looked at the side of Kai's head, comparing the two different shades of hair he had. Then a shrill voice caught both of their attentions.  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH! I DEMAND TO KNOW WHERE REI IS!" Mariah yelled, stomping her foot down loudly. The rest of the Bladebreakers had stalled as long as they could by changing topics. So far they had gone through weather, sports, breakfast, lunch, dinner, Beyblade parts, strategies, computers, puppies, kitties, bowties, donkeys, memories, smiley faces, fan mobs, food fights, cars, anime, paper airplanes, Indians, farming, and things that don't look dangerous but actually are.  
  
Kai sighed at the sight of all the White Tigers yelling at the Bladebreakers who had given up their stalling and yelled back. At this rate, they would end up in a dust-cloud fight. Kai walked away from the noisy aisle with Rei skipping and singing behind him.  
  
"Old MacDonald had a zoo! E-I-E-I-O! And in this zoo he had a Rei! R-E-R-E-I! With a meow roar here and a purr whine there, here a pounce, there a pounce, everybody pounce pounce!" Rei made up as he went alongside Kai, "Old MacDonald had a zoo, K-A-K-A-I!"  
  
Kai stopped in front of the next aisle that was just beaming with colors, "Hey Rei, you want a toy from here?"  
  
"YES I DO!" Rei declared with one hand on his hip and the other pointing at the toys. He ran down the toy aisle, jumped, and landed in a pile of stuffed animals, sending them flying in all directions.  
  
"Find anything you like?" Kai asked, kicking some of the plush toys to the sides while Rei swam through a pile.  
  
"I like this one!" Rei held up a plushie of a white tiger almost as big as the chibi himself, then pointed at Kai, "I like you too!" Rei ran up, hugged Kai's leg, then ran back to swim some more in the soft pile. (A/N: i just hafta say, that scene looks adorable in my mind.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, how did you guys get rid of the White Tigers?" Kai asked, dropping the bags he was holding onto the carpeted floor of their hotel room.  
  
"We told them that Rei was staying in a hotel across town because we got into an argument." Tyson said, apparently proud that they had told a lie.  
  
"COME ON!" Rei yelled, giving an overly dramatic exasperated sigh while he tugged at the end of the jump rope. The Chinese chibi had wanted a jump rope as a leash for his new tiger toy. He was dragging the plushie through the halls while the others tiredly brought in the several bags of Rei's things.  
  
"Ugh, I'm so tired." Max complained, "Rei's mom must be a miracle worker or something! How could she have kept up with him?!"  
  
"I need to take a shower," Kenny said, already heading to the bathroom, "With all this running after Rei, I think we all do."  
  
"I call bathroom after Chief!" Tyson said, slouching on the couch from exhaustion.  
  
"Then my turn!" Max scratched his head wondering where he could put all the stuff that they got today.  
  
"What about my turn?" Rei asked, pinning his tiger toy to the ground after ''wrestling it for the title of leader of the pack''.  
  
Everyone face faulted and groaned. If Rei could cause so much trouble in one store, then of course he would cause more trouble in a hotel bathroom.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TKC: whelp, that's chapter 6. I am soooooooooo sorry that it took so long! But ya see,... i got into a car accident... I KNOW IT SOUNDS LIKE SOME EXCUSE I CAME UP WITH BUT IT ISN'T! This huge van crashed into the back of my carpool, and guess who was sitting in the back seat. ¬.¬  
  
Thao: Damn couch gave you bad luck.  
  
TKC: I KNOW! Ever since we bought that new couch, horrible things have been happening. First i fell and now a car accident.  
  
Thao: Take out the couch before it takes you out.  
  
TKC: I WILL! (reveals axe and marches away) 


	7. Night

TKC: IIYA! Sorry this took so so so long! I bet all of you are thinking that I died in that car accident or something, but i didn't. I'm just spiffy! ^-^ My ideas are all jumbled up, so when I try to write, i get frustrated and quit. Yep, i'm a quitter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimor: I don't own anything related to Beyblade.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Night  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"GAH! Water! NOOOO!!!"  
  
  
  
"H-hold on!"   
  
"Oopsie!"  
  
"Stop that!"  
  
"YOU stop that!  
  
Tyson, Kenny, and Kai all sat silently in the living area of their large hotel suite. They heard Max and Rei arguing from down the hall in the bathroom where Max was supposedly giving Chibi Rei a bath. Instead though, a number of crashes and yells were emitting from the bathroom. Definitely not a good sign for the Bladebreakers.  
  
"What do you think is going on in there?" Tyson asked quietly after a loud splash was heard followed by Max yelling frantically.  
  
"By the sounds of it, Little Rei is torturing our Maxie in the cutest, most nonviolent way known to man." Dizzi said in an informative tone.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Max's voice came from the bathroom before the door burst open. Chibi Rei ran out into the living room wearing a long white shirt that looked like a dress on him. He hopped onto the empty space of the couch, looking proud.  
  
"Like my beard?" Rei asked, poking his bubble beard proudly. Everyone stared at the bearded chibi confusedly.  
  
"Freeze!" Max ordered loudly, turning everyone's attentions towards him. Max was completely soaked with his blonde hair matted to his head. He was carrying a large bucket with foam and bubbles up to the rim.  
  
"Dude! What happened?" Tyson jumped up, looking at Max. The carpet under Max was getting soaked from the dripping water.  
  
Max ignored Tyson's question and marched up to the couch where Rei was standing. Max took in a deep breath, dipped his hand into the bucket, and smeared the bubbles under Rei's nose.  
  
"You forgot to put on your mustache!" Max said, giggling with Rei.  
  
"If Max and Rei were both playing in the bathroom, and they're both really hyper..." Kenny began before stopping to think about what the bathroom would look like.  
  
"Want a cupcake?" Rei squealed loudly, holding a tuft of foam in the shape of a muffin out to Kai. Without waiting for an answer, Rei tried to feed the bubble cupcake to Kai. He missed Kai's mouth completely and pushed the glob of foam onto Kai's cheek.  
  
Kai eyed the smeared froth sticking to his cheeks, then down at Rei who was happily sitting on his lap while singing "Down By The Hay". (A/N: My little cousin thought it was "hay" instead of "bay")  
  
"So who's going to clean the bathroom up?" Kai asked, wiping the bubbles off his cheek and letting it drop back into the bucket.  
  
"I volunteer Tyson!" Max said, pointing at a shocked Tyson.  
  
"You expect me to clean up your mess?!"   
  
"Me, Kenny, and Kai have all done something to help with the whole Little Rei thing, so now it's your turn!"  
  
"Why do I have to do the clean up though?! I could help with something else! You all had easier jobs!"  
  
"Easy jobs don't exist without hard jobs." Kenny said, standing between Max and Tyson who were just about to get into a good old-fashioned dust cloud fight.  
  
"Then give Kai the hard job!" Tyson yelled. "All he's done is carry Rei around!"  
  
"But you haven't done anything at all!"   
  
"I'll clean it up!" Rei volunteered, stroking his bubble beard in an attempt to look wise.  
  
"There! Rei will clean the bathroom up!" Tyson said, crossing his arms.  
  
"Oi oi oi oi!" Rei chuckled in an old man manner.  
  
"Rei can't clean the whole thing by himself!" Max yelled waving his arms, "Rei can barely climb into the tub let alone reach the sink!"  
  
"Then you all help to clean up the mess." Kai ordered, heading towards the kitchen.  
  
"Why us? You have to help too! It's only fair!" Tyson challenged.  
  
"I'm going to make dinner, so unless you want to go hungry, I suggest you shut up and get to work." Kai glared coldly, before disappearing into the kitchen.  
  
"Mmmmmm, Kai food!" Rei said, clapping his hands together, "Come now children! Let's go clean up this messy!"  
  
"We're taking orders from him now?" Max asked.  
  
"Listen to the little guy, he's in charge now!" Dizzi said.  
  
~*~  
  
Kai leaned against the counter, watching the oven timer while listening to the others complain about cleaning up the horrifically messy bathroom. He couldn't cook very well, so he just threw a frozen pizza into the oven. (A/N: that's my family's motto!)  
  
"C'mon Baby Tiger!" Rei said, dragging his tiger toy out while bobbing into the kitchen happily.   
  
"I thought you were going to help clean the bathroom." Kai said, watching Rei climb onto the countertop.  
  
"I was trying to help but the others said I was making more of a mess... " Little Rei pouted while hugging his toy with his legs dangling over the edge of the counter. Kai mentally shuddered at the thought of Little Rei's "help".  
  
The smell of the pizza wafted through the kitchen. Rei took in a good whiff, turned to Kai, and asked, "Hey good lookin', whatcha got there cookin'?"  
  
"Pizza, and where in the world did you learn that?" Kai asked, raising a brow at the corny pick-up line.  
  
"The T.V.vision taught me!"  
  
"We're done!" Tyson and Max declared trudging into the kitchen. As soon as they stepped into the kitchen, they jolted over to the oven. Both kneeled right infront and drooled while they waited impatiently for the pizza to finish cooking.  
  
"I can't believe they're drooling!" Kenny remarked as he joined the others in the kitchen. He sat himself on a stool while watching Tyson and Max stare at the oven like they were in trances.  
  
"I can believe they're drooling!" Rei announced. He hopped off the counter with cat-like grace and sat himself between Tyson and Max and began to drool with them.  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm ready for bed!" Rei chimed. He was sitting on the carpeted floor next to his new tiger plushie that had a nightcap on. Rei was wearing his new pajamas, light blue ones that covered his feet and had a hood. On the hood were two long, white bunny ears and a fluff of white fur on the fanny of his pajamas.  
  
"Then go to sleep!" Kai droned. The chibi had been saying that same sentence for an hour straight now.  
  
"But I wanna see the bitbit meeting thing!"  
  
"This is all your fault Tyson. If you hadn't slipped up about the bitbeasts and us going to have a discussion, then we wouldn't have this problem!" Kenny scolded.  
  
"Well, sorry!" Tyson huffed. Just then, the bitbeasts floated into the room through the walls.  
  
"Rei? What is he still doing awake?" Drigger asked, prodding over to the chibi. Rei squeeled loudly and hugged Drigger.  
  
"I wanna see and hear what everyone wanted to talk about! Besides," Rei said, plopping his toy infront of Drigger, "everyone needs to see my new toy!"  
  
"Should we have our discussion with him here?" Draciel asked, settling himself on top of the coffee table.  
  
"What're you trying to say?!" Rei demanded, growling lowly.  
  
"Nothing really..." Max cut in, trying to save his bitbeast.  
  
Rei puffed out his cheeks and narrowed his eyes.  
  
"He's a lot smarter than he looks fellas!" Dizzi said, after 5 minutes of Little Rei glaring.  
  
"I'm intellimagent too!" with that, Rei began his "Happy Dance."  
  
Kai cleared his throat loudly, "So what's going to happen?"  
  
"Well first off, Rei's going to have to stay little for a bit longer." Drigger stated, directing Chibi Rei away from an expensive vase.  
  
"And the virus?"  
  
"That'll be controlled and extinguished in a few days if everything goes well. If the virus spreads however... we'll have to take... drastic measures." Dragoon replied.  
  
"How drastic?" Max said, eyeing Dragoon because of its solemn tone.  
  
"Cutting off senses so that we can dispose of the virus, if it reaches that far." Draciel finished.  
  
"One time," Rei piped into the conversation after being totally confused by it, "I cut an apple in half all by myself!"  
  
"We best be going now." Dranzer stated, ruffling up her feathers. It was already getting late, so the bitbeasts vanished. (A/N: wheh, i just wanna get this chapter OVER WITH!)  
  
~*~  
  
Kai closed his eyes again. From his bed, he could hear the sounds of someone padding over to his bedroom. He heard a kawaii "Be quiet Baby Tiger!" before he rolled over to pretend he was sleeping. The door creaked open and Little Rei peered around in the darkness.  
  
A loud "thump", "Ow!" and "thud." was heard. From the sounds of it, Rei had walked into a wall and had fallen down. Kai smirked to himself as he felt the bed shift a little. Rei had already climbed onto it, even though he must've gotten a nasty bruise from his nighttime accident.  
  
"Kai?" Rei whispered softly, looking at Kai's back. He tilted his head sideways a bit, making the bunny ears shake.  
  
"I think he's asleep, Rei." the chibi said, changing his voice and pretending that the tiger toy had said it.  
  
"Thanks for telling me Baby Tiger." Rei responded to the plushie. He laid down, curled up against Kai, and went straight to sleep. Kai turned over, wrapped an arm around the kitty-bunny, pulled him close, and drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TKC: THERE! FINALLY! TOOK DAMN LONG ENUFF! It was my own fault and all,... but still... THAT TOOK DAMN LONG!  
  
Anyway...  
  
  
  
Please review! ^-^ If u do, i'll handout Kai and Rei shaped cookies... and bunny cookies and tiger cookies... and so on and so on 


	8. Morning

TKC: Good lord it's been a long time... ¬.¬ sorry bout that ppl. School's been really crazy.... band is crazy, math is crazy, science is stupid.. blah blah blah blargh! I kept on trying and working on this chapter over and over again, but it just didn't come out good. Bleck... I'll do better next chapter.  
  
Anyways, i started a new fic (KaixRei of course) in my notebook. It's based on Witch Child by Celia Rees. It's like, neko-jins are hunted down like the witches were in colonial times and myeh.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimor: I don't own anything related to Beyblade.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: Morning  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mmm?" Rei blinked open his sleepy eyes. He tried to move his legs, but found them tangled in the light blue sheets of Kai's bed.   
  
"NOT AGAIN!" Rei yelled exasperatedly at being stuck in sheets again. Even Kai heard his yell from the bathroom that lead to his room. Kai quickly stopped brushing his hair and peeked through a crack in the door only to see Rei's toy being shaken on the bed.  
  
"Think of something Baby Tiger!" Rei panicked, shaking the toy faster, "What was that? Good idea tiger!" Rei tossed the toy hard, and it flew across the room onto the desk.  
  
"Okay Baby Tiger! Come and save me!" Rei shouted from his trapped state on the bed. "What're you waiting for Baby Tiger?! (silence) I saved you, so now you have to save me! (silence) (more silence) TRAITOR!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Need some help?" Kai smirked, making his way towards his bed. Chibi Rei was upside down on the bed and was tangled from his midnight 180 degree turn.  
  
"I need help!" Rei replied, nodding extremely fast. "How did I get upside down?"  
  
"You move a lot in your sleep." Kai stated, unraveling the neko-jin from the rustled sheets.  
  
"Did I hit you?!" Rei was horrified this time, with his eyes watering slightly, "I don't want to hurt people! Did I hurt you? Nobody should be hurt! And nobody should hurt other people! MEOW! I must be a bad person/kitty/bunny/cookie/plastic button/ whatever else I am!!"  
  
"You didn't hurt me." Kai lied. Rei didn't need to know the fact that his 180 spin had knocked him off the bed at 3 in the morning. Kai side glanced at the clock. It was only 4.  
  
"REI! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!" Tyson yelled and pounded on all the doors of their hotel suite, "REI! I'M STARVING!! PLEASE MAKE BREAKFAST, WHEREVER YOU ARE!!"  
  
"Shut up, Tyson!" Kenny yelled from his room.  
  
"Rei always makes me food at this time though!" Tyson argued back, waking all of the suites neighboring them.  
  
"I always make him food in the really early mornings?" Rei asked, fiddling with the long bunny ear of his pajamas.  
  
"Why don't you go see?" Kai urged Little Rei. Tyson and Rei had been having little arguments already, so why not add to the inevitable?  
  
"I will go see!" Rei declared as boldly as a kitten possibly could. He marched/hopped out of the room, but not before giving Kai a morning hug and kiss on the cheek.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh yeah… you're little, huh?" Tyson groaned, seeing the little version of Rei skip into the living room.  
  
"Make me food please!" Rei chimed.  
  
"Make YOU food? You're always the one that makes breakfast!"  
  
"No I don't!"  
  
"You do too!"  
  
"Make me food!"  
  
"You make ME food!"  
  
"I can't!"  
  
"Well I can't either!" Tyson growled.  
  
"You're bigger than me! You should know how to do normal everyday things like making breakfast!" Rei insisted, waving his arms about dramatically.  
  
"And just what do you mean by that?" Tyson shouted back, taking Rei's mini-speech as a threat.  
  
"You're being a Bok Choy Brain! You're being stupid all over again!! I could chop you like pork chop with my eyes closed!"  
  
"Oh yeah?! Well… uhh…" Tyson paused. There wasn't anything he could think of to make a comeback with that didn't have any curse words.  
  
"See! You can't think of anything else to say! Your bok choy brain is burnt too!" Rei giggled. He wasn't really arguing or angry, he was just testing to see how much he could stir Tyson up.  
  
"Why you!!" Tyson charged at Chibi Rei. Rei squealed wildly, and ran. Tyson chased Rei over the leather couch, over a tile counter, and finally to a high bookcase.   
  
"You can't get me!" Rei teased from his seat on top of the lofty bookcase.  
  
"You'll have to come down sometime!" Tyson yelled, shaking his fist upwards at Rei.  
  
"Umm,… no I don't… I can't get down." Rei whimpered.  
  
"You can't get down?!" Tyson exclaimed. Rei shook his head, thoroughly terrified now. You could see that he was trembling by how much his bunny ears were quivering.  
  
"Kai!" Rei whined softly.  
  
"Shhhh! You don't need to call for Kai! Here, I'll get you down!" Tyson quickly tried to avoid having Kai come in to see this. Kai would force him to run laps until his legs fell off, which wouldn't take long considering how fast Kai would make him run.  
  
"I want Kai…" Rei began to cry.  
  
"Hold the water works! I'll think of something! Uh… how about you just start climbing down and I'll catch you if you fall?"  
  
"You'd drop me! No chunk of barbeque pork can catch!"  
  
"I would not drop you and I am not barbeque pork! Would you stop arguing with me already?!" Tyson had had enough of this.  
  
"I'm sowwie then!" Chibi Rei wailed, gripping the sides of the bookcase tightly and cried loudly.  
  
"What did you do now, Tyson?" Max asked, shuffling into the living area after Rei's frightened yells had woken him up.  
  
"He climbed up onto the bookshelf and can't get down!"  
  
"He's lying!" Rei played again, despite the fact that he was still on the high ledge, "I innocently skipped into the living room exactly 10 minutes ago when suddenly, the ground opened up and swallowed me whole! I quickly cried for help from Baby Tiger. Baby Tiger transformed into a gigantic tiger that bravely leapt into the cracked ground and rescued me. When we got back up on the ground, there was a loud bang! A sneaky poacher at the window shot my baby tiger! So then I used my secret ancient magic to summon a mystical jellyfish. The jellyfish flew over to the window and stunned the poacher. Then the poacher fell to his doom. The magical jellyfish beast zapped baby tiger to full health and we celebrated with apple juice. Then Tyson came into the room! His presence caused an evil reflex in Baby Tiger and Magical Jellyfish and turned them mean! Evil Baby Tiger grabbed me by the tail fluff of my jammies and threw me up! Evil Magical Jellyfish created a huge whirlpool in the center of the room that launched me on top of the bookshelf! I held on for dear life! And then- "  
  
"And then you came up with more lies!" Tyson yelled, interrupting Rei's story.  
  
"What do you know?! You're just a soy sauce chicken!"  
  
"I am NOT a soy sauce chicken!"  
  
"Bok bok!" Rei mocked persistently.  
  
"YOU!! I'LL GET YOU!!"  
  
"Is anyone else hungry?" Max intervened, making Rei and Tyson completely forget about what they were arguing about and whine in hunger.  
  
"I'm very, very, very, very hungry!" Rei complained, positioning himself more comfortably on the summit of the towering bookshelf.   
  
"Well then come down and we'll see what we can do." Max coaxed.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Rei replied happily, pushing himself off the bookshelf and landing in Max's open arms. (A/N: wow, weird sentence.)  
  
"You trust Max more than me?!" Tyson demanded, frustrated at the chibi.  
  
"Yes ma'am!"  
  
"Don't call me that!"  
  
"Yes ma'am!" Rei stuck out his tongue before bursting into a fit of giggles.  
  
"Hmph." Tyson grumbled, "Say Maxie, you know how to make breakfast?"  
  
"Oh, well the only thing I can make is spaghetti."  
  
"Then let's have spaghetti!" Rei clapped his hands together as he slid down from Max's arms and scampered into the kitchen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TKC: that was not my best writing... oh well! Please review! ^-^ 


End file.
